1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a product for treating the surfaces of vehicles comprising a silanol-containing composition used to enhance gloss and aid in protecting substrates. More particularly, a product for treating vehicles comprising silanols and catalysts that cure to form a durable, dry to the touch, coating when exposed to the moisture in air.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Vehicle protectants are known in the art and are applied to the substrate desired to be “protected” such as a tire, car seat, dashboard, arm rest, etc. The protectant may be applied directly onto the surface to be treated, or may be first applied onto a cloth, pad, roller, sponge, or the like. As a result of this application, the substrate is enhanced, cleaned, and/or protected.
The use of automobile protective surface compositions are well known in the prior art and commercially demonstrated by the availability of various products sold under the trademarks SON-OF-A-GUN™ and ARMOR ALL™ (trademarks of the Armored Auto Group). The aforementioned products are well known as providing a silicone-oil based spray-on protectant to provide gloss (an aesthetic appearance property) and a protectant film to rubber polymer, and other surfaces. Representative of the well known use of such protectant products include use on automotive parts such as automobile tires, vinyl tops, vinyl dashboards, vinyl upholstery, rubber sealing strips, rubber and/or polymeric bumpers and the like, as well as usages in the home on synthetic rubbers, wood, painted surfaces, leather and the like.
Additionally, protectants have been designed specifically for use on tires. The tires of automobiles, bicycles and other vehicles collect dust, mud, etc. from the road to become soiled and unsightly. Moreover, as they are used for long periods of time, the tires lose their initial gloss and even if washed free of dirt, soil, etc., they will remain dull and lusterless. Illustrative tire treatment compositions and methods are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0277697 which discloses silanol-containing protectant compositions used to enhance gloss and aid in protecting substrates.
However, while the prior art treating agents impart good gloss and acceptable water repellency to tires, they can be stripped off by rain, car washing and wear over time requiring reapplication.
Additionally, treatments with silicone compositions typically impart a wet to the touch or “greasy” feel to the treated substrate. The wet or greasy surface can subsequently attract dirt or dust leaving the tire in need of additional cleaning and treatments. Also, conventional tire shines can cause “sling” where the silicone fluid on the tire is slung onto the side of the car through the rotation of the tires, causing greasy spots to appear. For at least the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a durable vehicle treatment product that cures dry to the touch.
The present disclosure also provides many additional advantages, which shall become apparent as described below.